


Baby Winchester.

by shortness1029



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortness1029/pseuds/shortness1029
Summary: Dean has good news Sammy.





	Baby Winchester.

**Author's Note:**

> So I totally wrote this in under an hour while watching Supernatural.

Sam and Dean were sitting in the library in bunker doing research. Dean looked up at his brother and smiled. Sam smiled back him sweetly looking totally in love. 

“Sammy, do you ever think about leaving hunting and just having a normal life?” 

“I still do sometimes.” Sam said. 

Dean come and sat on Sam's lap. He smiled at his brother. Sam leaned into Dean and kissed him sweetly.

“Why are you asking about it?” 

“Well I maybe wanna leave and get a home for us.” 

“Where are you thinking of moving too?” He smiled at his brother. 

“Close to Jodi maybe because our little family is going to need more people in it.” 

“Our little family?” Sam looked at Dean confused. 

“Our little family Sam.” Dean took Sam's hand on his belly. 

Sam looked into Dean's eyes and saw tears. “We're having a baby?” He asked with a smile. 

“Yeah we are having baby. You and me, Sammy.” Dean said with a teary smile. 

“Oh my gods a baby.” He smiled as he lifted Dean off of him and hugged him closely. 

“I love you, Sammy.” Dean kissed him sweetly. 

“I love you too, Dee.” 

*****

8 months later. 

They moved to Sioux Falls. They were laying bed together when Sam felt Dean move. 

“Dean are you okay?” He looked at Dean worried. 

“I think I'm having a contraction baby boy.” Dean said. 

“How long have you been having?” 

“Since dinner time.”

“How far apart are they baby?” Sam asked. 

“Like 10 minutes a part.” He making a pained face. 

They got to the hospital. They didn't have wait long for the baby to be born. They had a beautiful baby girl. She has Sam's dark hair, nose and eye shape. Dean's green eyes, freckles and face shape.

“She's beautiful Dean.” Sam said with tears in eyes. 

“What are we going to name her?” 

“What about Mary Ellen Winchester?”

“I love it Sam.” 

“I love you Dean and our baby girl so much.” Sam said.


End file.
